Live Like We're Dying
Live Like We're Dying was sung by Dakota in the nineteenth episode of the series, Young Forever, during the candlelight vigil held at Tampa Regional to honor Grant and Trish's deaths. Lyrics Sometimes we fall down, can't get back up We're hiding behind skin that's too tough How come we don't say I love you enough Till it's to late, it's not too late Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come And we could make a feast from these crumbs And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun So if your life flashed before you, What would you wish you would've done Yeah, we gotta start Looking at the hands of the time we've been given If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking If every second counts on a clock that's ticking Gotta live like we're dying We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to Turn it all around or to throw it all away We gotta tell them that we love them While we got the chance to say Gotta live like we're dying And if your plane fell out of the skies Who would you call with your last goodbye Should be so careful who we live out our lives So when we long for absolution, There'll no one on the line, yeah Yeah, we gotta start Looking at the hands of the time we've been given If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking If every second counts on a clock that's ticking Gotta live like we're dying We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to Turn it all around or to throw it all away We gotta tell them that we love them While we got the chance to say Gotta live like we're dying Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying.. We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to Turn it all around or to throw it all away We gotta tell them that we love them While we got the chance to say Gotta live like we're dying You never know a good thing till it's gone You never see a crash till it's head on Why do we think we're right when we're dead wrong You never know a good thing till it's gone Yeah, we gotta start Looking at the hands of the time we've been given If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking If every second counts on a clock that's ticking Gotta live like we're dying We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to Turn it all around or to throw it all away We gotta tell them that we love them While we got the chance to say Gotta live like we're dying Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying.. We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to Turn it all around or to throw it all away We gotta tell them that we love them While we got the chance to say Gotta live like we're dying.. Category:Songs by Dakota